Then Where Were You?
by Seren-chan
Summary: Just why? I tried and tried in my search to find you, but to no avail you slipped from my grasp, like sand between my fingers.


**Summary- Just why? I tried and tried in my search to find you, but to no avail; you slipped from my grasp, like sand between my fingers. Fatal Frame. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame or anything else by Tecmo. Seriously. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Then Where Were You?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stumbled upon the mysterious Himuro mansion in search of you; you had never came back home. You had went looking for Mr. Takamine and his staff for they never came back either. You did hear of Takamine's talk of going to the "haunted" Himuro mansion for research on his latest novel. With that clue alone, you went running after him, looking for him. It was never your nature to leave things be and hope for the best; I had always known that. Could that have been why you were missing for two weeks? For your dedication to this man? That was what I needed to find out, to rid me of my fears. The mansion's uninviting and heavy air did not help matters, though.

I did not find you yet, but instead found a camera, one that takes pictures of _things _only you and I could see. What others weren't supposed to see.

The Camera Obscura.

When I picked it up, I saw a vision of you, running away, from these _arms_ trying to capture you and this woman in a white kimono. Who was she? Why does she radiate such hate? Such malice? You also left a notebook; it held some sort of log. I kept it close anyway.

Then where were you?

I 'fought' some of the spirits in this mansion, many of them so…far removed for the supernatural to inflict upon the living. I had also fought the ghost of the editor. He seemed so confused like many of the spirits here; he pleaded for help, yet tried to attack me. I moved forward anyway, despite my shaken outlook. _'Did you run into any of these twisted souls?_' I wondered. Most likely, given the circumstances. You were always there to comfort me when this newfound burden of this 'second sight' began to take its toll on me. So sweet and kind…

Then where were you?

I soon learnt of the fates of Takamine and his staff. They had fell to the malevolent spirit to the woman in white. Takamine himself became a hateful spirit; filled with hate toward all. I felt worse, wondering if you too learned of his downfall. He was the reason you came out here to that forsaken mansion, was he not?

Then where were you?

I found pieces of a holy mirror, used to help seal off this gate to hell, to prevent the calamity from breaking loose. Apparently, it took many of the lives of the people that once lived here, many of them the damned souls I had fought here. I then learned more of the shrine maiden's rituals that were performed here, so horrible to fathom the pain.

Then where were you?

I found the name of the hatful spirit; 'Kirie'. I read her diary; she sounded so curious, especially with her sheltered life, wanting to know more about the outside world from her love. I then saw the memory of the day she died, regret and sadness in her eyes as she said; _"I wish I could see him one last time!"_ It was then that the calamity broke loose. I wanted to say the same thing, but you would never know.

Then where were you?

I finally found you, only for Kirie to take you away from me again. You looked so similar to the man she loved… is that why she spitefully took you away from me? I kept the notes you made, left for me to find.

Just why? I tried and tried in my search to find you, but to no avail; you slipped from my grasp, like sand between my fingers. My worry for your sake increases as does my resolve.

Then where were you? Taken by Kirie.

I fought her with the Camera Obscura. It was a close and daring battle: she could have killed me with one blow. I found you again as she released you, happiness in my heart. But it was not all done; I needed to prepare the holy mirror by the gate. Kirie sacrificed herself once more, finally accepting her duty. But wait! You tell me you need to stay, for you were Kirie's lover reincarnation. Fury and heartbreak welled up inside me, but not as much as disbelief. I tried to reason with you, thinking, "_Do you not love me?_"

You urged me to escape as the cave, with all of its dark history, began to crumble around us.

I did manage to get out. None the less, I still looked behind me . You're not there. Just ruble and the old remains of the mansion. It all felt like a dream, so surreal…it blew my mind.

Eventually, I stopped _seeing_ things others could not see. It felt good, and awfully strange. But that still doesn't change the fact that I still ache for you, somewhere, inside. We had a connection, you and I. Souls entwined. But now, I feel empty, like that connection has been severed. Or does this break only prove to value my loved ones even more? But I still wonder…

Then where were you, Mafuyu? By Kirie's side? I would never know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I rather enjoyed doing this little oneshot! And I do hope you all enjoyed reading it! Constructive criticism is very welcome, especially concerning the order of events.


End file.
